


Charlastor Trash Bin's Robin Game

by AstriaSparks, Charliesradiodemon, Descendree, Drakesyther, DYP, frumpy_furby, Laurelio, MuseValentine, RockiinRobynTweet, WifeoftheSoulless



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Crack, Crack and Angst, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fun, Magical Girls, Robin Game, bumper cars, enjoy the wild ride folks, fic nobody asked for but everyone needed, monster trucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstriaSparks/pseuds/AstriaSparks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charliesradiodemon/pseuds/Charliesradiodemon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descendree/pseuds/Descendree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakesyther/pseuds/Drakesyther, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DYP/pseuds/DYP, https://archiveofourown.org/users/frumpy_furby/pseuds/frumpy_furby, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurelio/pseuds/Laurelio, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuseValentine/pseuds/MuseValentine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockiinRobynTweet/pseuds/RockiinRobynTweet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WifeoftheSoulless/pseuds/WifeoftheSoulless
Summary: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Charlastor Trash Bin’s discord Robin Game! This special event lasted nearly a month, starting on June 5th, and ending on June 28th. Here you can see the madness created by all of our lovely, talented participants!How did the game work? Well, it was a bit like Chinese Whispers, but for writing! Every participant was given just one, preceding page, and needed to continue it with no conclusion and no clue about the rest of the story! So, no wonder the result ended being...thiscrackhouse!We all hope you’ll enjoy the crazy ride you are about to begin, our kind reader!The authors, in order of appearance:1.AstriaCreations2.frumpy furby3.Marika_kingdom4.RockiinRobyn, author of ”Behind Closed Doors”5.MuseValentine, author of ”Smiling Man”6.Laurelioauthor of "The Radio Daddy"7.Bee8.DYP, author of ”Where did you get those flowers?”9.Muffin10.Drake11.DescendreeDessie, author of ”The Library, or the Discovery of Heaven”12.Charliesradiodemon, author of ”Push and Pull”13.Tõphüé14.Danie, author of ”The Red Stag’s Graveyard”
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Charlastor Trash Bin's Robin Game

**Author's Note:**

> Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Charlastor Trash Bin’s discord Robin Game! This special event lasted nearly a month, starting on June 5th, and ending on June 28th. Here you can see the madness created by all of our lovely, talented participants!
> 
> How did the game work? Well, it was a bit like Chinese Whispers, but for writing! Every participant was given just one, preceding page, and needed to continue it with no conclusion and no clue about the rest of the story! So, no wonder the result ended being... _this_ crackhouse!
> 
> We all hope you’ll enjoy the crazy ride you are about to begin, our kind reader!
> 
> **The authors, in order of appearance:**
> 
> 1\. [AstriaCreations](https://twitter.com/astriacreations)  
> 2\. [frumpy furby](https://twitter.com/frumpy_furby)  
> 3\. [Marika_kingdom](https://twitter.com/Marika_Kingdom)  
> 4\. [RockiinRobyn](https://twitter.com/RocknnRobyn), author of ”Behind Closed Doors”  
> 5\. [MuseValentine](https://twitter.com/MuseVlt), author of ”Smiling Man”  
> 6\. [Laurelio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurelio) author of "The Radio Daddy"  
> 7\. [Bee](https://twitter.com/lazybee_art)  
> 8\. DYP, author of ”Where did you get those flowers?”  
> 9\. [Muffin](https://twitter.com/kittyatemytaco)  
> 10\. [Drake](https://mobile.twitter.com/notdrakesyther)  
> 11\. [~~Descendree~~](https://twitter.com/descendree) Dessie, author of ”The Library, or the Discovery of Heaven”  
> 12\. [Charliesradiodemon](https://twitter.com/CharliesRadio), author of ”Push and Pull”  
> 13\. [Tõphüé](https://twitter.com/Eiznah_Sirhc)  
> 14\. [Danie](https://twitter.com/Wifeofthesoules), author of ”The Red Stag’s Graveyard”

═════════ 1 ═════════

“Alrighty kiddos, here’s the deal”

James Bond music hummed low in the background as a small group stilled to the order. In front of them awaited their king, leaning far too forward over a tree branch to not take it scandalously. But that was no matter. Now he lied there, decked in all black, from his itchy turtleneck to his sweatpants, and then his weird cheesy looking shoes the living called “crocs.” Fitting name, considering an actual crock had taken a massive chunk out of his left shoe along the way. 

“You see them over there?” 

The rag tag demons shifted around a worn willow as a pair of giggles filled the air. From across the clearing, they could just get a glimpse of what lucifer called “stoplight ‘let me speak to your manager’ boy” and “my beloved sweet beautiful wonderous little darling apple blossom.” 

It was a rather adorable sight, truth be told. The stag was laying on his back, munching on some freshly prepared pastries, while his princess admired him with warm starry eyes. The way they smiled at each other, the way Alastor seemed to feel the need to touch her every 5 seconds; even more so when she gladly returned the gestures. The way she seemed to whisper some sweet nothings to him and in turn, he would press his face into the grass to hide his cherry tinted blush.

_ What the flying fuck are they onnnn..??? _

__

“Yeah. What about them, boss?” 

The blond eyed the pair for a moment longer, before turning back to his minions. “Alrighty, we need to kill this date, stat.” 

“Sir.” One of his own snakes spoke up. “May I ask WhyyYyy?” 

“BECAUZE” Luci groaned. “I had told Al that if he wanted to take Charlie on a date, he needed my permission first. And HE decided ‘mmm no, imma’ take her anyway’ CAUSE HE’S A REBELIOUS BITCH.”

“Says the universe’s first bad boy.” One was brave enough to mutter. 

Had lucifer not been so incredibly distraught by the fact his 200 something year old daughter was going on a date, he would have taken offense. But now simply wasn’t the time. Besides, he had been called worse. Clown of the Candy canes, Rejected Willy Wonka, oh the list stretched from here to the stratosphere. 

“Hey look, that rhymed.” 

“What?”

“Oh, Never-mind. Just remember plan B through A pt. 2 in case I fuck up.” And with that, he morphed into a stunning white stag and slid into the clearing, completely, maybe even stupidly, forgetting Al’s constant craving for venison. 

═════════ 2 ═════════

Okay, maybe the stag he turned into wasn’t  _ that _ stunning to anyone watching. It was rather small, with wobbly, fawn-like legs and the stupid top hat  _ still _ on. As Lucifer was running (trying really hard not to fall over in the process), snakes on his head were screaming their lungs out.

“My king, please,  _ please _ slow down! I’m going to shoot a cat!”

“Shoot a cat? What did poor Husk do to you, exactly?”

“No, I meant-“

“Did you just interrupt your King whilst he was speaking?”

“No, sir, I just-“

“I hope not! Because I am here on a mission of grave importance! I am going to kill that son of a bitch  _ and _ beat the shit out of him for what he did to my daughter! Did you see them? Did you fucking  _ see _ them? All lovey-dovey, right in front of my eyes! Such insolence! It’s not like I’ve been purposefully stalking them for days, until my darling Queen forcefully brought me home, saying a lot of mean things, like I am ‘overprotective’ and ‘ridiculous’ and…” The King sobbed. “She responded to my concerns with ‘Ok boomer’.  _ OK BOOMER?  _ I’m not  _ that _ old you know! Just a couple of thousands- okay, millions of years older than her! Oh, how am I going to live with my own wife disrespecting me so, and my daughter hitting on all eight with this disgusting, albeit kinda good looking, deer-“

At that, Lucifer’s monologue got interrupted by violent puking of one of his snakes. Frankly, he forgot these reptiles can even do that. Well, Sky Daddy certainly did some stupid decisions creating socks which are angry like 50% of the time. They literally only have a throat and a needle up in their butt. And no legs. Fuck, they certainly overdid it with centipedes, and nothing was left for these shimming little venomous garden hoses. Never drink and create life, kids.

The disgust caused by the sudden – completely, totally unexpected – release of his companion’s lunch (was that jambalaya remains he was seeing? oh the  _ BETRAYAL _ ) caused Lucifer to turn back to his original form. “YOU DESTROYED MY CROCS! I LOVED THOSE CROCS! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CRASH MY DAUGHTER’S DATE LOOKING LIKE  _ THAT _ , HUH?!” He threw his hat angrily on the ground, spatting on it. “You are FIRED!”

“With all due respect, sire, but you never paid me”

“IT’S HELL, DID YOU SERIOUSLY EXPECT SOME HUMAN RIGHTS DOWN HERE, YOU SNAKE?”

“No. I’m literally a snake, sire”

“WHY DOES NOBODY EVER LISTEN TO ME,” the King gruntled. Suddenly, he sensed some movement on the nearby clearing. ‘Shit, have they heard me? I hope they haven’t heard me. That would be embarrassing. Lili, why aren’t you here to save me when I need you most…’

“Charlie, dear, did you hear that?” ‘FUCK,’ Lucifer thought.

“Hear what, Al? You purring?”

“Darling, how many times do I have to tell you. Deer do not purr”

═════════ 3 ═════════

“Oh, please Al, you do!” Charlie had a cheerful smile on her face.

Alastor only sighed but stayed alert for more sounds around them. He got suspicious of the voices he heard, or was it just in his head? He shook it off and looked back down at his bellowed Charlotte.

Lucifer waited until they spoke again, he moved to the side to take a glance at them.it was disgusting… how could his daughter, the daughter of the king himself. Date such a… hmm, how to call him, bastard! He huffed and continued to watch them as they talked happily, he noticed how cheerful and happy Charlie was, last time he saw her like that was when she was a child, how her eyes sparkled and her smile shined.

He stared at her smile, he couldn’t understand how she can be so happy around him, so confusing. Maybe it is just like him and Lilith? No! No, no, no, no way. He isn’t worth wasting her time, he is too low for her. She needs someone like… hmm how was the boy called again? Oh right! Seviathian! He was great, not this deer boy.

Lucifer dozed off into his thoughts and didn’t even notice that a figure was standing behind him.

“Spying on us? I must say my king that is quite rude.”

Lucifer flinched as he heard that, he turned to face the person, and woah. It was that deer demon he didn’t like the most. Alastor looked down at the king with an amused grin.

“What brings you here, Lucifer? “ Alastor tilled his head curiously and watched the king’s reaction. Meanwhile Lucifer was struggling to find an answer, he began to get nervous. Alastor’s amusement only got higher. “How did you know?!” Lucifer bursted out at Alastor, Alastor only laughed. Lucifer was pissed that his plan didn’t work out. “Oh! Well my shadow helped me, maybe if you were quiet, then I might not have found you! But my curious mind couldn’t help but make sure we were here, alone.”

Lucifer’s casual smile dropped into an annoyed frown. He blamed the snakes on his head for making such noise. “I don’t like the whole ’relationship’ thing! I need to make sure you will not harm her.” Oh how horrible was that answer, but it was also the first thing he came up with, so, whatever.

Charlie stayed sitting on the ground waiting for Alastor since he told her he needed to do something quick, but all of the sudden, she could hear her father’s AND Alastor’s voice, she was confused.

’Wait, is that really my father? What is he doing here? Why is Alastor talking to him? Is dad spying on us? Wait... no, he wouldn’t do that. But, what if? NO, mom wouldn’t let him do that.”

Millions of questions filled Charlie’s head, but curiosity was higher than that, so she got up from the grassy ground ’damn it did hurt a little’ and begun to look around to find where those two male voices were coming from, and passing few trees, she saw them. And there he was! Standing! Her father! She didn’t know how to feel? Mad? Pissed? Sad? Disappointed? Furious? She couldn’t choose, so it was just the mix of all these.

After few steps of getting closer, the sound of few sticks cracking caught Alastor’s attention. He glanced to the side to see his Charlie. 

“Oh Charlie! Look who I found here! Such a coincidence!” 

Alastor played a game, trying to not get Lucifer in trouble because if that happened, Charlie would get mad and he didn’t like that, well, most of the time.

“Ah yes! I was just on a walk and happened to bump into Alastor.” Lucifer played it off, but still not wanting it to sound off, but that didn’t help because Charlie could see clearly through them both.

═════════ 4 ═════════

Charlie raised her right eyebrow with a deadpan expression on her face. She crossed her arms, her fingers on her right arm drumming against her left arm. “Really?” She said in a deadpan voice. 

Alastor looked down at him, trying to hold in his laughter. Lucifer looked up with an angry look but quickly nodded to his lovely daughter. 

Charlie started walking toward her dad. “Well, then daddy you MUST tell us all the details of your walk!” Charlie said with a wide smile. 

Alastor looked down at Lucifer and snickered, then walked back toward Charlie, wrapping his arm around her. “Please do.” Alastor knew Lucifer wasn’t taking a “walk” he was just spying on them, but why not have a little fun? 

Lucifer knitted his brows while he pondered for a moment to think of something. “Ah well… Um, I said goodbye to Lilith and… I just started walking in a direction and here I am!” Lucifer put on a wide smile trying to show his innocence but failed miserably. 

Charlie raised her eyebrow again, while Alastor’s smile grew. “Wow, you really described everything in vivid detail, I could almost imagine it!” Charlie said in a sarcastic tone, causing Alastor to cover his mouth trying to suppress his laughter. 

Lucifer finally looked down, defeated. “What were you doing daddy?” Charlie asked in a serious tone. 

“I was spying on you…” Lucifer mumbled while he looked at the ground and swung his left foot.

Charlie got confused. “Why?” 

Lucifer shot up with an annoyed look and started talking like a baby. “Because I don’t like him!” He pointed toward Alastor. Charlie then looked over at Alastor who had a shocked look on his face. 

Alastor gasped and turned his body with his arms crossed. “I’m hurt.” Charlie chuckled among seeing that. “What do you mean you don’t like him?” Charlie couldn’t hide her smile among seeing how this conversation was going. 

“Be-Because he just isn’t meant for you, Charlotte! He doesn’t deserve you!” 

Charlie laughed. “But daddy, he makes me happy.” Alastor turned around as Charlie grabbed his hands and the two shared a smile, looking lovely into each other’s eyes. 

Lucifer’s lip quivered. But then he got mad, Charlie was lying to herself and he knew it. He suddenly ran toward Alastor with his arms flying in the air and pulled him down to his level and started pulling on his clothes and hair. Alastor was trying to pull back but failed and he couldn't use his powers against the king. “CHARLIE!” Alastor cried out, while Lucifer started laughing maniacally.

Charlie tried to pull her father off her boyfriend. “Daddy stop right now!” She started grabbing her dad's coat trying to pull him away.

Lucifer yelled at the top of his lungs. “NEVER!!” Lucifer then started laughing more. 

═════════ 5 ═════════

“I said…  **_STOP_ ** !”

A flare of energy knocked both the Overlord and the King of Hell down to the ground. Overwhelmed in shock, a few seconds were taken to register what had just happened until both turned their sights to Charlie, who loomed over them tall and imposing in her demon form. Her eyes burned a bright red as her lips were pulled into a snarl to show menacing sharp teeth, her horns poking through her blonde hair and were as sharp as her yellow pupils which stared daggers at her father. 

“You didn’t even give a single fuck about what I do with my life up until now,” she growled, “and that’s because you just  _ don’t like  _ him?!”

Lucifer said nothing at first. All he could do was stare back at his daughter, taking in the sight of her in absolute awe. But as much as he was impressed - and proud, he must admit - at the display of his sweet daughter’s prowess, Lucifer did not truly appreciate her reaction, and there was certainly no way that he was going to let her talk him down in such a manner. 

Getting to his feet and brushing dirt and dust off his clean white suit, he squared his shoulders and walked to her, forgetting that accursed red demon behind him for that one moment to pay mind to his daughter. Charlie did not move an inch as her father began advancing onto her, and she did not flinch as he was now up to her face. Even with how mildly short he was to her, Lucifer sure made it known nonetheless that he was a formidable force to be reckoned with through his solid glare alone.

“Charlotte, it may be your life as you will it...”

She swore she could see a shift in his eyes then, and God, if looks could kill...

“...But, I am still your father, and so what I say goes.”

Charlie immediately felt a twinge of anger pierce her heart at hearing his words, and her eyes flashed behind him to look at Alastor, as if to seek some sort of comfort from him. The Radio Demon was now back up on his feet and had been relatively silent with his smile remaining unchanged, though now he watched the exchange intently with wide curiosity, looking back at her with interested fascination.

_ Of course, he would be entertained with this…  _ she thought in dismay.

When Charlie looked back to Lucifer, he was still watching her with an expectancy that she would oblige and pay respect to his wishes.

Respect that she wasn’t willing to give so easily now.

“Well, whatever you’ve said have been nothing but a full crock of shit so far,” Charlie snorted ungracefully. “So to Hell with ‘your say’.”

Alastor could not help the low whistle that escaped his lips at the barb she had delivered ever so eloquently, but cleared his throat and respectfully looked away when both father and daughter turned to him with silent warning glares. As much as it tickled his funny bone to witness such a rile-up between these two interesting characters, he ought to know his place and stay out of this familial dispute.

When both Magnes’ eyes were on each other again, Lucifer chuckled at Charlie’s insolence. 

“Really now?” 

At that moment, three pairs of magnificent wings manifested on his back, spreading even taller than his stature and shaking in heaving fury. Each feather a gorgeous white that was stark against the scenery of red all around them, glistening iridescent in the light of Hell’s Sun. It would have been so beautiful if it was not for how threatening they stood in a show of power.

“How so very daring of you, my sweet apple. But we’ll see if you’re daring enough to take your old man on even further.”

Lucifer’s warning came low and vicious. Charlie, however, was not deterred, and unmoved she was as slowly, her own pair of wings started to take form. Though not impressive in number - just a mere two against Lucifer’s six - and smaller than his, it was just as beautiful. Alastor himself was struck dumb in amazement at the juxtaposition of those angelic appendages against her furious demon guise, but somehow it just made the Princess of Hell seem all the more breathtaking to him. 

The unholy energy that radiated between the two powerful demons was impalpable in the air that it nearly choked those who had been silently watching them throughout the vicinity. It didn’t take a lot to realise that shit was about to go down, and none wasted even a second longer to scram off, taking off as fast as the winds that were circling furiously around them.

Well, all except Alastor, who managed to stay firm in his place as he watched both Lucifer and Charlie take off with a burst of their wings to the red skies.

═════════ 6 ═════════

“Don’t you want to stop them, Alastor? At this rate, Charlotte Magne will be torn apart by her Father. Like this, he lacks all logic and empathy. She’s going to die.”   
  
Alastor looked for the source of the voice, looking down to find what appeared to be a small white cat creature of sorts. Golden hoops floated off the ends of its long ears, and a red spot- almost like a bullseye sported its back. What on earth was this possible dinner and why could it talk?    
  
“That is taking it a tad bit too far, wouldn’t you say?” 

His red eyes were menacing dials, an attempt to instill fear into this odd demon, if one could call it that. Unfortunately for him it didn’t seem to matter, his frequency wasn’t affecting it in the least bit.

“But you can change fate, fate that even Hell has set in stone for the princess! She doesn’t have to die like this!” 

A deep crimson glow would emit from the creature’s cold stare, looking back up into the overlord’s soul with no emotion at all, and it continues to talk before he can rightfully tell it to screw off.

“I can grant any wish, and make you even more powerful than the King of Hell himself. Your potential is incredible! Make a contract with me, and you’ll possess the power to save Charlotte. Become a magical demon!”   
  
A radio audience emits laughter that surrounds them, Alastor needing his radio staff to help support him upright, to not keel over in laughter.   
  
“My- what entertainment! Here I was certain I’d seen it al-”   
  
His voice is cut off by a loud, guttural scream. The life’s spirit he came to know and love was gone, just like that. From the red sky came a bloody rain, and with it the princess of Hell’s form was crashing down, one beautiful wing torn off from her limp body. His eyes were fixated in terror, though the signature smile never faded. Charlie-  _ his  _ Charlie! What did that smug apple bastard do?!   
  
“‘I’ll do it.” 

His body moved on autopilot, turning to this odd animal. Collapsing to his knees, he stared at the ground.    
  
“Magical demon, whatever this foolishness is. I’ll do it,  **IF** you restore Charlie to her regular self- how she was before this bloody brawl.”

“In exchange for this, you’ll be allowing me to harness some of your energy- strictly for studying purposes. On earth we can use your energy to build powerful wit-”  
  
**“It’s a deal then.** _Do it._ I wish to save Charlotte Magne’s life.”   
  
The red circle on this animal’s back opens up, producing a strange red gem that floated towards him, infusing itself with his monocle. Frilly pink bows appear into thin air, promptly resting on his ear fluff, and an even bigger red bow now proudly sits on his deer tail.  
  
“The contract has been forged and your soul gem has been created! You’ll find yourself to be feeling very well, and like this you’ll be able to defeat Lucifer Magne with no issues now. Go to Charlotte and protect her, she’s just fine.”   
  


Before the radio demon can ask more questions, the tiny thing has vanished.   
  
“Hold on Charlotte, I’m coming.” 

═════════ 7 ═════════

Alastor came running towards his demon love with haste like his life depends on it.

His hair flowed in grace and elegance covered in sweat. He was incredibly overwhelmed with the power that's been bestowed upon him by this mysterious stranger. This ridiculous get up is making him stronger, faster and more graceful than he's ever been. His senses have increased ten folds.

"Charlie! I'm coming my love!" he said as he was carrying his staff of power. Magical sparkles were coming out of his feet as he jumped building to building.

"I must save her before it is too late..." Alastor repeated over and over again.

To think he would accept the help of a lowly sinner. It was unlike him to throw away his pride but he is willing to do anything to get Charlie back. Alastor quickly headed towards the castle where the princess will meet her fate. Alastor raised his staff and defeated the guards at the front gate. He forcefully let himself inside only to see his beloved on the hands of Hell's head honcho. He stared at Lucifer with rage, his crimson eyes glowed and his smile grew even wider.

"Long time no see... Alastor~" said Lucifer looking down at Alastor like he was an insect. Charlie looked down at Alastor in her weakened state. Her voice was clear but faint. "Alastor... Help me.. "

"Don't worry my dear! I am here to save you!" said Alastor.

"You." He pointed at Lucifer.

"You're her father. How can you do this to your own daughter? Answer me." Lucifer chuckled.

"In my defense, she should be putting up a better fight. Knowing my daughter, she is gentle, sweet and kind but she's soft. That is why she's in this state because she was weak."

Lucifer kneeled down at Charlotte and cupped her cheeks.

"My dear Charlotte. Oh how you disappoint me. Let this be a lesson that kindness does not get you anywhere especially here in Hell."

═════════ 8 ═════════

“I always found maniac killers in my past life. Thugs and mindless capitalists. But I never believed that I would find a father that got no respect to her own daughter. You failed as a father, Lucifer Magne”

“I decided what is necessary for me daughter! She is not going to be the queen of heaven! She has to be cruel and have no regrets against anyone here! This is hell, and she should know that!”

Lucifer threw Charlie away, impacting her into one of the walls of the castle so hard, that she started to bleed.

“But, if you want to rescue her, then let’s settle this like gentlemen” In a blink of an eye, he pulled out his wings, and his scepter turned into a sword. 

“Come here Radio Demon. Show to her how useless you are for her life” 

“Dad…” said Charlie while crying “…why are you doing this?”

“Shut the fuck up you little scum!” 

“Do not say that to my dame, Lucifer!”

Alastor started to raise his microphone. He spawned some of his minions, and a black aura surrounded him. He was so angry with the king of hell, and this time, he was not joking.

“This is for Charlie, and to avenge all the torture you gave to her”. The king and the Radio Demon run into each other with their weapons in the air, and quickly, tried to attack to each other.

The sound of the sword and the microphone colliding with each other was so loud, that a sonic wave broke all the windows of the place. Both demons were fighting for the life of Charlie.

“Wow, for a low class demon like you, you surely are strong. But you are fighting against the king of hell. The original demon and the ruler of this place!”

═════════ 9 ═════════

As the clashing of sword and microphone could be heard in the room, to being sat outside sipping a nice cool drink. One of then clad in a black dress sighs and hands over her drink to the other and walks into the building.

“Alright! Put ‘em up boys” Lilith stands before the frozen duo holding out a spoon menacingly. “You are going to behave and shut up this duel so that we can actually go to the theme park.” She glowers before turning and calling them dimwits.

“Charlie dear, you can ride with me on the rides since they choose not to behave.”

“Of course! I would love that!” She grips her arm as they walk into the fair, the boys following with their heads down.

After spending a while at the fair a wild spider suddenly appears. “What’s scootin toots?”

“Angel! Wonderful to see you! We were just heading to the bumper cars. Want to join?”

Giving a big ol’ goofy grin he wraps his arms around the two ladies,”Oh boy would I!”

After waiting in line for an hour they finally make it into their respective bumper cars. “I'm coming for you Angel.” Charlie laughs full heartedly not realizing the grave mistake of going into the bumper cars.

Once the cars start the song “Staying Alive” starts to play in an ironic tone. They all take off and start bumping cars at their slow pace.

“Why, this is rather lackluster! I think we should kick things up a bit do you not?” Alastor smiles deviously to Lucifer who gives a laugh of full evil intent.

“Absolutely!” they both then summon their magic and cause the bumper cars to become cars of destruction and have no tame.

As the cars go off the rails an into the park freely Charlie and Lilith can be heard cursing up a storm as they try to keep the monsters under control to no avail. Soon every ride and game comes to life-

═════════ 10 ═════════

-and starts terrorizing the customers. Charlie, Lilith, and Angel all sigh in unison before chasing after those two, since stopping them would stop the madness that was surrounding the entire fair.

“Angel, cut them off with things you find here, and lead them back to the bumper cars!”

“How the heck am I supposed to get them back here with random garbage, not to mention catch up to them?” Angel replied.

“Just do it!” Lilith commanded.

As she said that, she used the same magic they used and transformed their bumper cars into cars of destruction, with a twist added to them by her.

“Ooh, I’m likin’ the style! Lets see how this baby purrs!”

Before Charlie could comprehend what happened, Angel was off and cutting them off.

“What about me? What should I do?” said Charlie, quietly staring at her mother for an answer.

“You…..can…….um..” she pauses.

“Should I go help Ang-”

“You can go help Angel!” Lilith cuts her off.

“Sure…” said Charlie, who seemed skeptical that her mother couldn’t think of something for her to do.

“What about you, mom?”

As she got into her car, she replied to her, “I am going to teach those boys a lesson.” before chasing those two.

Charlie still seemed kind of upset that her own mother didn’t think of her when she thought of that plan, and it almost looked like she didn’t want Charlie to get in the way of her plan to see her get hurt!

Scoffing at the thought, charlie said to herself ”I’ll show her that I can do things myself!”

═════════ 11 ═════════

So in order to prove to her dear, overprotective and kind of lousy mother just  _ what  _ her cute daughter was capable of, Charlie needed to make a big statement. A statement that would convince Lilith – once she had returned from capturing the two loose madmen – that Charlie indeed could handle things herself. And that she should try and  _ trust  _ Charlie for once, dammit!

Fortunately, the annual Monster Truck Race was being held this very day, during the Garbage Fair. It was  _ just  _ what the Princess of Hell needed: surely Lilith would start taking her seriously if she got first place in that gloriously random race!

Not wanting to waste a single second, she informed Angel Dust about her masterful plan. Poor, confused Angel needed a few minutes to process this new information. During his slow revelation, Alastor, Vaggie and Niffty had finally managed to find their way back to both him and Charlie in the crowded, sandy wasteland of the fair. It looked like their trip to the ice cream stall further up ahead was a great success! 

“Like  _ fuck _ it was,” Vaggie nagged, “they didn’t even have my favorite ice cream flavor. I had to settle for lemon.  _ Ugh _ .”

“Yes, tell me about it!” Alastor agreed. “They didn’t have my favorite flavor either – so I had to settle for the man’s eyeballs!”

They all stared in horror at the suspicious ice cone in Alastor’s claw shaped hands. 

“I have melon flavor,” Niffty said. 

“Jesus  _ fuck _ ,” Angel Dust whispered, still flabbergasted.

“Yea I know,” Niffty admitted, “I actually wanted mango but they were all out of  _ that  _ flavor, too.” 

As both Vaggie and Angel Dust heavily pondered about whether or not to break the news to Niffty that they actually weren’t talking about  _ her _ lame-ass ice cream flavor, Alastor savored his delicious treat. Then he decided to walk over to Charlie, to ask what his blonde darling was up to.

“I’m going to enter the Garbage Fair’s Annual Monster Truck Race,” she matter-of-factly said.

Alastor paused his creepy licking to look at her like she was the most abstract painting he had ever laid his eyes on. Which, in all honesty, she probably  _ was _ .

“You are going to compete in the Garbage Fair’s Annual Monster Truck Race?”

“Yes. I  _ have  _ to, in order to prove to Mother I can handle things myself.”

“I – you – _how_ ,” Alastor managed, “will joining an absurd race like that _help_ _you_ with that?”

“Because of  _ that, _ ” Charlie said, pointing at a poster, conveniently hanging just behind Alastor. He looked over his shoulder and nearly got a stroke when he saw the huge, adorable picture of a Shiba Inu, stretched out all over the poster. 

It had a speech bubble coming out of its face that had the inspirational word “HAH” written in it.

“My sweet girl, are you losing it,” Alastor just said.

Charlie huffed, grabbed his chin and practically smeared his face against the poster – and then Alastor could finally see it, too.

Something  _ else _ had been written, just below the good boi, in microscopically small words that were  _ barely _ readable:

_ “Winning The Garbage Fair’s Annual Monster Truck Race Will Definitely Get Your Deadbeat Mother To Respect & Notice You” _

“You can’t be serious,” Alastor said.

But Charlie gave him the most stern look she had given him in about two to three hours. 

“The doge has spoken, Al. And just like hips, doges don’t lie. I  _ need  _ to win this Monster Truck Race.” 

She turned around and started walking towards the Hot Pink Monster Truck – apparently it had been parked behind the poster all along – and was about to enter it…

…but oh, cruel fate! A ruthless pebble, laying on the ground,  _ menacingly _ , didn’t move away in time, and Charlie bumped her toe.

“OUCH!” she cried, instantly buckling over, “I stubbed myself! I can’t race like  _ this _ !”

“What,” Alastor said.

“YOU have to do it, Al! Enter the Monster Truck Race for me! Defend my honor!”

“ _ What _ ,” Alastor repeated himself, with feeling this time.

═════════ 12 ═════════

Charlie straightened and limped back toward their ragtag group. “C’mon! Defend your princess’ honor! If anyone could do it, you can Al! You wouldn’t let me drive a monster truck with a bleeding foot, would you? If I do I might crash and die! And if I die, how else will I be able to impress mom?” she cried out, hamming up her performance. 

However Alastor did not look convinced. He pointed down to her injured foot. “Dearest, your left foot was injured. I also highly doubt that little stub left you bleeding.” 

Of course he’d see right through Charlie’s lie. She should have stubbed her right foot! 

Now that he wouldn’t believe her injury, she needed to turn to Plan B: an incentive. 

There wasn’t much that Alastor could possibly want, let alone need. He would normally just take whatever he wanted. What could he need that he could not already get himself? 

After mulling it over for a second, Charlie perked up at her idea. “If you win the Garbage Fair’s Monster Truck Race, mom might be so impressed that she’ll give us her blessing -”

“It will be done.”

“Huh?” Charlie turned around and found Alastor already behind the wheel of the hot pink monstrosity of a monster truck. Before she could say anything, Alastor revved the engine and sped off, running over any poor soul in his way. 

“Wait Al!” But it was too late, the screams of the roadkill were too loud for him to hear Charlie calling out to him.

“Did I hear blessing?!” Niffty cried out from behind Charlie. “Are you guys getting married?! That’s so romantic! If Mr. Alastor wins your hand I hope-”

“Woah woah woah! Niffty, slow down! I didn’t say anything about marriage,” Charlie quirked a brow in confusion. “I was gonna say that mom might give us her blessing to advertise the hotel at some of her shows. I thought maybe he’d like to see more people at the hotel.”

Niffty dropped her melon ice cream. “I’ve never been so disappointed in anyone in my entire life.” Niffty said, deadpan. 

Vaggie, with her own disappointing ice cream approached Charlie and assisted her so she could keep her weight off her injured foot. “We should go look at your foot and make sure it’s okay.”

“Thanks, Vaggie but I just stubbed it. It hurts but I’m a’okay!” Charlie giggled. 

“Oh so little goody two shoes does have an evil side. Damn I almost feel bad for Smiles.” Angel laughed heartily. 

With her own amused smirk, Vaggie shook her head and continued. “We have an hour. Do you wanna get anything before the monster truck race thing starts, hon?”

Charlie immediately pointed toward a sketchy cotton candy stand. The imp behind the stand definitely didn’t look like he wanted to be there. “Let’s go get some cotton candy!” 

═════════ 13 ═════════

Little did they know, That Angel is Working on the Cotton Candy Stand. Charlie Was Shock that Angel was working on the Cotton Candy Stand. Angel Was also shock and when he starting looking to Alastor He was so Horny. “Oh, hey Alastor, care to buy some cotton candy, ill make it sweet and tasty as me…” Angel said. Alastor was extremely nervous that he grabbed everyone else and teleported to avoid Angel’s horny mind to Alastor.

Alastor and the others are teleported into the stadium of the monster truck race and Alastor can now feel relief of Angel’s horny mind. Niffty was disappointed that she didn’t Buy some cotton candy. “Alastor why didn’t you brought us food, Now look, Niffty is slightly disappointed” Charlie said. Alastor smiles. As always “Dear I’m sure there’s a Demon Employee who will walk down the stairs that sells some of my favorite jambalaya Mmmm how I love jambalaya.”

As the monster truck racing is starting, behind the back entrance, Angel is back and brought of his cotton candy treats. While Angel is looking for Alastor, Angel was impressed of the scenery of the monster truck racing? Huh? So, this is how fucked up monster truck is doing. As minutes pass by Angel has finally found Alastor and the others. Angel walking closely to Alastors seat. “Hey there sugar dadd-…. Alastor’s reflexes teleports Angel in the middle of the stadium. Angel was confused and looked on his surroundings and then notice it, he’s in the middle of the stadium. Angel Screams of fear” AHHH LET ME OUT OF THIS PLACE”.

Lots of Monster Truck Racing for their lives while Angel is trying not to Get hit. Alastor Smiles of Joy” HA...HA Now this is Going to be more Entertaining, Charlie smiles to Alastor while Vaggie in the other hand, she is really pumped to see Angel Getting rammed by monster trucks. Vaggie Screams through the crowd, YEAAHHH RAMM THAT GUYS BUTT!!!” All the Crowds love it to see someone’s getting rammed by a monster truck.

Angel Was Exhausted from Running And thought there would be no Monster truck ramming him. Well behind him is an Extremely Huge Monster Truck. Angel Looked up with fear and how Big of that Monster Truck Was. Angel Fiercely Run but that’s not going to stop that huge monster Truck. The Monster Truck Rages to Angel and Rammed him Completely open. The Crowd Goes Wild That the Monster Truck Has Successfully rammed angel Alastor Laughs And all the others Have very enjoyed the scenery of Angel’s getting rammed. Angel definitely flattened his whole body and desperately needs some assistance. 

═════════ 14 ═════════

Rapturous chants rake the boiling heavens, a jubilant prayer for gore to sate the wanton appetites of sinners accursed. One more witless sinner is all but what makes the competition a palatable spectacle, the authenticity staving boredom’s inebriation for another spell. Alastor’s observation of the fact intensifies his decision as sound to teleport Angel into the abysmal cauldron of viscera, blood, and sand; aside the welcome entertainment to watch the gigolo’s licentious nature plummet into scrambling horror. A chuckle laced of his shadow’s malevolent hiss, he stretches out one arm to curl around the shoulders of one particular dame aside him.

“Ms. Charlie, I--” But what greets him is an empty seat, with a flummoxed Vagatha in her own staring back at him in question. Her features telling, both demons look to and fro for the princess amongst the rows of spectators.

“How’d that blonde bitch get there?!”

“I dunno, but more carnage for us! GET EM!!”

The Radio Demon’s hordes shiver in his ear, a whining distress shaken at his feet as his shadow gestures in haunted fervor across the railway. Alastor follows the claw beyond the pit, a rare twist in his core propels him to his feet. A honed hunter’s eye pierces beyond the bloody sand, across the mangled bodies and toppled vehicles, until his target is found.

Blonde hair weaves across the dunes to reach Angel, still entangled in the walls from his last encounter with a horned fender! Bounding across toxic black puddles, she leaps like a gazelle, agility summoned to rescue her friend. Alastor blinks, stupefied.

“CHARLIE!?” Vaggie’s outrage rips through the drunken masses, the only shriek in this cauldron of hysteria untouched of calamity’s harness. She had only taken a single step from her seat, spear in hand to rescue the princess.

Alastor is already gone.

__________________________

Charlie leaps again, jettisoned from the hood of another car when she finally reaches Angel, who had only succeeded in yanking out one arm from the indentation in the wall. She didn’t stop to think before she had already teleported halfway into the pit, only that her friend is endangered. Bestowed with angelic strength and agility, her movements peel across the unsteady surface like a bird, easily evading the hissing black pools singeing at her knees. Angel’s head hangs low, eyes still rolling in a daze when she reaches for him. 

“Angel, give me your hand!! I’m getting you out of here.”

“Yeah, toots…” The spider groans groan, stars and mini demons dancing in circles across his vision. When a few blinks solidify his vision, his jaw unhinges, and he yanks back his arm from Charlie’s grasp to point behind them. “TOOTS?!”

She looks back, blinded by the headlights of a giant monster truck rushing to crush her into the wall. Jagged teeth outstretch with figments of bones and intestines hanging between the gum lines. Already upon them, a foot, inches, centimeters from her body, Charlie froze.  _ Shit!! _

_ Snap! _

She crashes into  _ something,  _ but with the softest impact. An iron grip locks around her body when she’s blindly pulled into a heady cologne. The muffle of fabric jerks her senses, body rigid against this unfamiliar surface. Sharp objects press into her scalp, brushed across her flaxen locks in a passionate caress.  _ Fingers.  _ When she opens her eyes, gradually loosening her body from locked muscles, she looks up. Vibrant red hair, tender carmine fluorescence beheld in a large smile, but a notable tension thinned its jubilance. 

“You stupid girl…”

“Al…” She whispers, hesitation in her shutter. Warmth overtakes her cheeks when she moves closer into his protection. “What just…?”

Her answers come in a loud, thunderous applause, her shaken legs forcing her closer into the Radio Demon’s embrace. She shakily surveys their surroundings. The trucks are crushed, coiled in black tendrils only beginning to end their carnage with a few more demons strapped into their armor. Alastor’s shadows crawl across the surface, an ebony army surrounding the trio while his tentacled beast feasts and pulls its prey closer to the ravine created by the mighty persuasion of their master. 

“I had to save a damsel in distress…”

Angel had only begun to remove his leg from the indentation when he turns around upon listening. “I didn’t think you ca--”

But before Angel can finish, Alastor uppercuts a perfect strike under his jaw. Angel plops on his back, unconscious as the pair are left to bask in the cheer of an unexpected victory.

**Author's Note:**

> ...Lucifer never took off his crocs, and Alastor is still in his Puella Magi Magica attire.


End file.
